1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a protective modular helmet with an integrated lighting system, for example for use by a rider/driver of a vehicle such as a snowmobile, a motorcycle, or an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). A light source is mounted at chin level in the helmet. A moveable chin bar covers or conceals the light source when lowered (e.g., while riding/driving the vehicle). When the chin bar is raised, the light source is exposed and can be used for illumination (e.g., while the vehicle is at rest).
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
International Publication No. WO 2011/015300 is directed to a protective helmet incorporating a camera unit.
Harris U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,704 relates to an electrical power system for a crash helmet, including a storage cell configured to provide electrical energy to a power system, the storage cell being coupled to a processor and sealed within a lining of a helmet, and a pocket formed within the lining of the helmet, the pocket being configured to house the system.
German Publication No. DE 20318949 is directed to an LED lamp incorporated in a motorcycle helmet for ambient environment illumination.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,500, 5,408,393, 6,659,618, and Publication 2009/0229040 are generally directed to helmets, hats, or other headgear incorporating a light.